


阿努比斯之眼

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，兽人au，ooc
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

法拉是兽族的阿努比斯，继承了荷鲁斯之眼的阿努比斯。她在兽族辅佐着自己的王，兢兢业业，没有任何谎言能逃过她的荷鲁斯之眼，是整个兽族极为尊贵的存在。  
荷鲁斯之眼的持有者本是法拉的母亲安娜，但在人族和兽族的长久战争中她不幸战死，本应交给皇族的荷鲁斯之眼在人类与兽族的争抢下失去踪迹，最终是安娜年纪尚幼的女儿把眼睛找了回来，但也付出了右眼为代价，荷鲁斯之眼自然而然的被法拉继承了。

在战争中被俘获的人不是被处死就是成为奴隶，法拉在兽族的街市中巡逻，忽然看到奴隶商人带来了一批新的奴隶。这本应不关她的事，但里面一个熟悉的身影吸引了她的视线。那是一个金发少女，双眼如同荷鲁斯翱翔的碧蓝的天，身上的鞭痕，身上的铐镣，破损的衣物丝毫都没能消去她的傲气，虽然狼狈却依然不屈。  
“这个少女可以给我吗？”法拉与商人交谈。  
“阿努比斯大人喜欢的话自然是把她拱手送给您，只是这个奴隶非常不听话，您看？”奴隶商人尊敬的看着法拉。  
“无所谓，我喜欢这样的，你把她洗干净送到我那里吧”法拉并没有什么情绪波动。  
“好的，感谢大人光临”奴隶商人恭敬的接过法拉手中的金币。

入夜，法拉回到自己的房间，她所居住的地方是阿努比斯的神殿，一个尊贵无比却又代表了极大责任的地方。房间中，不屈的金发少女被穿上羞耻的衣服捆住手脚扔在床上。  
看到少女的那一刻，法拉的尾巴毛都炸了。  
“安吉拉！他们怎么把你穿成这样！？”法拉急忙走过去将自己的衣服披在少女的身上全然无视少女愤恨的眼神。  
她解开少女身上的束缚，这时一道寒光闪过她的眼前，法拉堪堪躲过。  
“你怎么会知道我的名字？”安吉拉手持刀刃，突袭未中，她心中一凉。她不觉得自己可以和传说中的阿努比斯单挑。  
“你不认识我了吗？我是法拉啊！”法拉的尾巴和耳朵都垂了下去。  
“我怎么会认识大名鼎鼎的阿努比斯？”安吉拉嘲讽。  
“你小的时候还救过我的命！对了你当时没见过我的人形！”法拉的耳朵再次竖了起来，一阵烟雾升起，刚才英俊的阿努比斯所站的地方只剩了一只黝黑的帅气胡狼。  
安吉拉疑惑的看着眼前的胡狼陷入了沉思，在她童年模糊的记忆中她似乎是救过一只像是胡狼的黑色小狗。  
“你是我当年救的那只黑狗？”安吉拉疑惑的询问。法拉点了点头，飞快的摇起了尾巴。  
“若是我知道当年的那只小狗就是阿努比斯的话我一定会放任你去死”安吉拉眼神冰冷，法拉再次垂下了耳朵。荷鲁斯之眼告诉她安吉拉并没有说谎。  
“为什么？”法拉悲伤的问。  
“你还问我为什么？大名鼎鼎的阿努比斯大人你有没有想过你杀了我多少族人，多少人类惨死在你们手下？多少青春少女被抓住当作奴隶过上生不如死的日子？你当然不知道，你是尊贵的阿努比斯殿下”安吉拉冰冷的嘲讽。  
“可是当年要不是你们人类闯入了我们的领地还大肆掠夺怎么又会发动战争？我们的族人照样被你们人类当作奴隶，你们甚至连我们的幼崽都不放过，我们兽人在你们人类的眼里一直是下贱不堪的存在，人类是连救命恩人都能背叛的存在，兽人可没有那么虚伪肮脏！”法拉也发火了。  
“如果你觉得兽族是高贵的你为何对一个虚伪肮脏的人类摇尾巴？”安吉拉依旧冷冷的讽刺。  
“因为你救了我而且从未对我说过谎”法拉悲伤的看着安吉拉“我以为你和那些人类不同”她变回了人类的姿态，但耳朵和尾巴依然耷拉着。“我以为我可以喜欢你”  
法拉悲伤地离开了房间将安吉拉一个人留了下来。

法拉离开后，安吉拉陷入了沉思。从人类的角度讲兽人罪不可赦，但阿努比斯是兽人，在她眼里人类一样不可饶恕。安吉拉回忆起了和法拉的初见。  
当时她在山上采药，远远看见一群孩子围着一个黑色的物体拳打脚踢。  
“这家伙像不像兽族的胡狼？”  
“我也觉得！这条狗特别像那个什么阿努比斯！”  
“打死它！叫你们兽族再得意！”  
“这狗怎么不叫啊，它嘴里好像有什么东西！”  
“哇竟然是眼睛！好恶心！这么恶心不如咱们弄瞎它吧”尖锐的石头砸在了小黑狗的右眼，这是安吉拉赶来时看到的景象。  
“你们在对它做什么！”安吉拉愤怒的冲了过来  
“哇有人来了，快跑！”小孩子们一哄而散。安吉拉轻轻的抚摸着奄奄一息的小狗心中被愤怒与悲伤充满。  
“将仇恨转嫁在弱者的身上是懦夫的行为”她的声音颤抖。  
经过精心的救治，小黑狗渐渐恢复了健康，就连它的右眼也恢复了视力，安吉拉一直以为这是奇迹。这只小黑狗与普通的狗并不一样，它乖巧聪明，从不惹任何麻烦，聪明的简直不像一条狗。  
“原来它是阿努比斯”安吉拉自言自语。  
后来这条小狗不知道什么时候就不见了，安吉拉为此还担心了很久，但一想到它可能回到同伴的身边安吉拉的心就会放下一些。  
“希望以后它不要再被人虐待了”安吉拉从心里期望。

第二天一早，法拉还是去找安吉拉了，她觉得自己昨天并没有考虑到被抓来当作奴隶的安吉拉的感受，但一进门却接到了安吉拉的道歉。  
“对不起，我没有考虑你的感受”安吉拉披着法拉的衣服郑重的向她道歉。  
“你小时候被人类虐待自然对人类没有任何好感，我却自顾自的说了很难听的话”安吉拉感觉自己很难受。  
“我也有错，我没能考虑的被卖为奴隶的你的感受”法拉的耳朵耷拉了下来。  
两人相互道歉，然后相视一笑。

与法拉相处了几天，又依着阿努比斯的权利在兽人里生活了几天，安吉拉对兽人有了极大的改观。“法拉”安吉拉第一次没有叫她阿努比斯“你能让我走吗？”  
“安吉拉不愿意留下来吗？法拉摇着尾巴像小时候那样要安吉拉摸头。  
“那法拉愿意放下兽族的一切和我走吗？”安吉拉摸着她的耳朵问。  
“我不能走，我是阿努比斯，有守护王族的责任，只要我还活着一天我就要守护王，守护王的子民”法拉严肃的说。  
“我也一样”安吉拉回答“我是人类，虽然没有你一样尊贵的地位，但我会为了人类的信仰战斗到我的性命终结。”  
“所以人类和兽人是注定无法互相理解的吗”法拉又摇了摇头“我不是那么天真，我只是喜欢安吉拉。”  
“我明白你的感受，我无法原谅杀死我家人的兽人，但我不应该把对他们的愤怒转嫁到你身上。”安吉拉抚摸着法拉如绸缎一样的头发。“我不讨厌你。”  
“那我们以后再也见不到了吗？”法拉问  
“也许有缘的话还能见到吧，或者变的和平了的话你可以来找我”安吉拉微笑随即又担心的问“我要是离开你会不会很为难，荷鲁斯之眼不能说谎”  
“我确实没说过谎，但不能说谎的是荷鲁斯，我是阿努比斯”法拉对安吉拉咧了一个笑。

一个星期以后，安吉拉伪装成猫族混在了出城的商队里，负责检查的法拉并没有将安吉拉告发出来，这个商队轻易的就出了城。商队中，安吉拉向法拉的方向深深地看了一眼，随后再也没有回头。商队隐没在了浓浓的沙尘中最终不见踪迹。

荷鲁斯之眼可以分辨这世间所有的谎言，但阿努比斯却愿意为你说谎。


	2. 阿努比斯之眼 星河

人类与兽人的战争经过了很多年，法拉也开始对她送走的灵魂感到麻木了。阿努比斯是掌管死亡的神明，兽人的灵魂需要她来指引归途。  
然后在所有人都以为战争永远不会结束的时候，人类和兽人的王签订了和平条约，两个再也消耗不起的种族终于得到了片刻的安宁。  
“阿努比斯，我想让你去人类那边看看。”有一天，兽人的王唤来了法拉。  
“可是王，您不需要在下的辅佐了吗？”法拉跪在王下面看不出情绪。  
“我已经长大了，不是当年那个处处需要你操心的毛头小鬼了”王对这个辅佐他长大的忠实仆人也很是尊敬。“这次我要你出去是要将人类那边的信息带回来，兽人与人类的矛盾无法调和，在几个世代之内都不可能真正意义上放下心中的敌对，我希望你的出行能对人类和兽族的真正和平作出贡献，这样流落在外的人族和兽族商人至少不用再受到没必要的迫害。”  
“但我一个人什么都改变不了。”法拉有些担心的抬头。  
“但你是阿努比斯”王给了她一个信任的眼神。  
重要的是阿努比斯这个身份，法拉鞠躬，接下了命令。

安吉拉最近每天早上都能收到一束鲜花，鲜花固定会在清晨放在她家门口，每一束花都是新摘下来的，带着清晨的露水。安吉拉也问过村子里面的一些人是不是他们送的花，但答案都是否定的。这些话都是山上常见的野花，并不贵重，所以安吉拉也就收下了，每天把花插在花瓶中倒也给房间添上了几分花朵的芬芳。  
“究竟是谁送的花呢？”安吉拉将花插在了花瓶中摆在窗边，几根黑色的狗毛顺着花的抖动掉了下来。看着飘落的狗毛安吉拉挑眉。  
第二天清晨，一束花又按时的放在了她家门口。安吉拉将花拿起，她环顾四周，忽然在不远处的灌木丛中看到了一对竖起的黑色长耳，一只耳朵上戴着金色的耳钉。  
“法拉？”安吉拉对着树丛唤道。  
树丛抖了抖，一只黑色的胡狼跳了出来，她抖了抖身上的树叶对安吉拉摇起了尾巴。  
“你为什么会在这里？”安吉拉疑惑的问，法拉拽着她的衣角向房间内拖去。

“你们村里的人好讨厌兽人。”回到房间内，法拉依旧没有变回人形，她坐在地上耷拉着耳朵，一副失落的样子。  
“这也是无法避免的，这里的居民都多多少少在兽人的侵略下失去了居所和家人，即使现在和平了他们也不可能轻易的接纳兽人的。”安吉拉抚摸着胡狼的脑袋，感受着她柔顺的毛发。  
“你不是阿努比斯吗？怎么会跑出来？”安吉拉问到“你要是说偷偷跑出来什么的我可是会把你赶回去。”  
“我是来执行王的任务的”法拉变回人形。“王让我出来尽量改善人与兽人的关系”  
“你一个人不会很辛苦吗？”安吉拉担心的问法拉，忽然她发现法拉的右眼带着黑色的眼罩。“你的右眼怎么了？”  
“我是阿努比斯，这是我的责任，即使很辛苦我也会尽量让人与兽人的关系不再那么对立。至于我的眼睛，我把荷鲁斯之眼还给了王。”法拉摇着尾巴。  
“战争结束，每天不再有那么多的人死去，我作为死亡之神的继承者也不需要再指引那些亡魂归途。混乱的灵魂之路会变回原样不再需要阿努比斯的力量支撑，所以比起留在城里，用我的身份去外交应该更有用处”法拉挠了挠头。“王本来想让我带着荷鲁斯之眼的，毕竟可以分辨所有的谎言，这样可以远离很多危险。但我想用心去感受真实与谎言，人类刚从战争中解脱出来，如果这时候他们能用友善的态度来接纳兽人的阿努比斯不用想也是假的，戴着荷鲁斯之眼的话只会加剧对人类的厌恶，只有在不知道对方所说的话是否是谎言的时候才会抱有希望。我把荷鲁斯之眼还给了王，他要支撑整个国家，能够分辨真假对王来说要比我获得的帮助大得多。”  
法拉认真的看着安吉拉。  
“想要直接以兽人的身份融入人类的社会真的太难了，所以我想先来找你”说到这里，法拉有点脸红“你当年说过如果和平了可以来找你的”这句话完全没有底气。  
“所以你的眼睛当年还是……”安吉拉满脸愧疚的抚上了法拉的脸，在她的眼罩上轻轻摩挲。“对不起”她说  
“不必道歉，我的右眼是被那群小孩打瞎的，你不必感到愧疚这不是你的责任，失去我的眼睛能继承荷鲁斯之眼也是我的幸运。”法拉用头轻轻蹭着安吉拉的手。  
“不，如果我当初能快一点你也不用失去一只眼睛”安吉拉抱住法拉轻轻的摸她的背，法拉的眼睛舒服的眯成了一条缝。  
“安吉拉，我的右眼是阿努比斯之眼，拥有死亡之神的力量可以夺取他人的生命。”法拉像狗一样在安吉拉怀里磨蹭着，非常享受安吉拉的拥抱。“如果当初没被夺走右眼我也会上战场，杀无数的人类，我的手上会沾上无数无辜之人的鲜血。所以我很庆幸我失去了这份力量。”我若是变的那么肮脏怎么敢出现在纯洁的你面前？法拉没有把后半句话说出来。  
“真是辛苦你了”安吉拉感叹，她揪住法拉的耳朵轻轻摩挲，法拉舒服到整个人瘫的没了骨头，尾巴摇的像个电风扇。“你这哪里是胡狼神，明明就是条大狗。”  
“我愿意当安吉拉的狗”法拉的声音都像是小狗的哼唧。  
“你来找我的话为什么不出现？还给我送了好几天的花”安吉拉问。  
“你喜欢我送的花吗？”法拉忽然立起了身子，耳朵也竖了起来。  
“喜欢啊”安吉拉回答。  
“我在追求你！”法拉表情认真“我听说人类在追求喜欢的人的时候会用送东西来表达喜爱之情，但我也不知道你喜欢什么，当初你在兽族的时候喜欢花朵，所以我就每天采花送给你。”  
“傻”安吉拉忍不住笑了“你再加把劲我说不定真的会答应你”法拉的眼睛亮了起来，她摇了摇尾巴，干脆整个人变回胡狼在安吉拉怀里撒娇求抚摸。  
你作为阿努比斯的尊严呢！

两人一起生活了几天，法拉基本上都是胡狼的形态。村子里的人果然无法接受作为兽人的法拉，他们甚至将怒气转嫁在安吉拉身上想要将她驱逐。  
“他们凭什么这么对你！”法拉气呼呼的趴在地上。  
“毕竟战争刚过，他们也需要时间”安吉拉开始收拾东西，她确实无法在这里继续居住了。  
“都是我的错”法拉缩成一团“如果我没来找你就好了，你也不会被赶出去。”  
“法拉你不要这么想”安吉拉停下手中的动作去抚摸她的脊背。“我也正好想去旅行了，我的梦想就是用我的医术去治疗在战争中受伤的人们，以前觉得自己一个人不安全，现在法拉来了，我也没什么好怕的了”  
“真的吗？”法拉扭过头看着安吉拉。  
“你会保护我的不是吗？”她摸着法拉光滑的绒毛。

两人开始了他们的旅行，他们走过了很多的城镇，大多数的人还是对兽人心怀憎恨，但总有一些人已经对兩族的矛盾开始释怀。  
“安吉拉你喜欢我吗？”旅行的某一天法拉忽然问道。  
“我喜欢你啊”安吉拉微笑。  
“那我们来签订契约好不好，我的寿命分给你一半”法拉看起来很兴奋，大尾巴在屁股后面扫来扫去。  
“我不想这样”安吉拉阻止了法拉。  
“为什么？你不想和我在一起吗？”法拉很委屈。  
“我想和你在一起，但不想你付出寿命的代价，我是个普通人类你是阿努比斯，我想作为人类走完一生，我也不想让你因为我抛弃阿努比斯的责任”安吉拉亲吻了一下法拉的脸。“我可以给你我的一辈子，只是可惜我被办法陪你走完一生。阿努比斯是死亡之神，那当我离开这个世界之时你可以做我的引路人吗？”她看着法拉的反应。  
“你走后我会寂寞，但有人能对兽人许诺自己的生命是一个兽人这辈子能得到的最高荣耀”法拉单膝跪地亲吻安吉拉的手背。“感谢你将一生许诺给我”她的表情显得如此虔诚，这一刻，她不是高高在上的阿努比斯，她只是安吉拉的胡狼。“当你离开时我会在你身边，我会带着你走过灵魂之路。我不会让你感到孤单。”她许诺。

很久之后，法拉终于可以挺胸抬头的回到王的身边复命，兽人与人类的关系已经缓和下来不再那么针锋相对。王问他的阿努比斯这一路上印象最深的见闻是什么。在荷鲁斯之眼的注视下阿努比斯恭敬地回答她的王。“我在人类中找到了许诺了我一生的挚爱，她拥有比星河还要璀璨的灵魂。”


End file.
